Existentialism on Prom Night
by moosmiles
Summary: Jason finds out Ryan and Sharpay's plans and thinks about using it to get back with Kelsi, but only if Kelsi doesn't find out first. Spoilers for HSM 3.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Existentialism on Prom Night  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Jason finds out Ryan and Sharpay's plans and thinks about using it to get back with Kelsi, but only if Kelsi doesn't find out first. Spoilers for HSM 3.  
Fandom: High School Musical 3  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story._

  
Ryan sighed, leaning forward as his head dropped in his hands lazily.

"RYAN!"

Ryan's head snapped up with a grunt. "Sharpay, it's like... eleven o'clock..." he started to argue.

"I don't care. Keeping _working_," Sharpay demanded. She then cowered at Kelsi before sashaying away from them.

Kelsi looked at Ryan and smiled supportively. Her hands slowly linked to his and their fingers intwined.

Ryan gave her hand a squeeze and sighed, smiling a little. "Kelsi..." he said, slightly hesitant as he pulled his hand away.

"Yeah?" Kelsi asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"RYAN!"

Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes and looked back at Kelsi for premission to leave.

Kelsi nodded allowence, if only to save his life from his sister's clutches.

Ryan gave her a wary smile before walking off to find Sharpay.

Kelsi's smile faded as her eyes dropped on a reflection of someone behind her on the piano. She quickly averted her eyes from seeing the pained look. She continued to concentrate on her music. Or try to.

Jason stood several feet behind her, solemly watching. His face was a combination of a "deer in the headlights" and "you killed my puppy" looks. He swallowed any sign of hurt and turned, walking out to catch his breath.

"Sharpay, I can't do this anymore!"

"What are you talking about?"

Jason took a step towards Sharpay's dressing room and leaned against the wall, listening.

"Not to Kelsi," said a male voice. Must have been Ryan.

"Kelsi?" Jason barely whispered to himself in confusion.

"Yes you can. You're already leading her on," reminded the female voice. Obviously Sharpay.

"I care about her," Ryan informed.

Sharpay howeled with laughter, "Get real, Ryan." She took on a more serious tone, "Get the music."

Jason's eyes went wide as he started back the way he came. "Kelsi," he said to himself. He picked up his speed, rushing toward the stage. "Kelsi!" he called out.

"Dude," Zeke said, halting Jason to a stop. "You missed her. She just left."

"But..." Jason sighed heavily, catching his breath.

Zeke's face grew soft with concern. "You okay?"

Jason looked around for a second as if he were thinking. "Yeah..." he finally said with a firm nod. "Yeah, I'm good."


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Existentialism on Prom Night  
Chapter: 2.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Jason finds out Ryan and Sharpay's plans and thinks about using it to get back with Kelsi, but only if Kelsi doesn't find out first. Spoilers for HSM 3.  
Fandom: High School Musical 3  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story._

  
Kelsi rubbed her eyes and looked down at her watch. She let her eyes flutter close at the time. 6:23 AM. She quickly shot them open and let out a long yawn. She continued playing on the piano in the music room. She closed her eyes, envisioning the scene before her.

Hands entwined. Bodies so close you air couldn't pass between. A long white dress that floated as they twirled. A black tux that hugged to his frame. But the face. The face was unclear. Still a bit blurred. The only thing she knew was his rough hands holding hers.

"Kelsi?"

Kelsi's upper body jumped up off the piano. Her glasses were pushed into her face, leaving and indent and her body was slightly sweaty. She pushed up her glasses, rubbing her eyes and then let her glasses fall back into place, helping her vision.

She smiled softly, "Jason, hi." She furrowed her brow in confussion, "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's like seven thirty," Jason informed, walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

Kelsi nodded, collecting her music, "Yeah. Just tired." She put it back in her folder and got up to join him in the halls. "C'mon, let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and walked backwards to guide him only to run into a wall and drop her things.

She sighed, dropping to her knees to collect them as did he. "I'm such a klutz," she mumbled/

"No," he shook his head, placing his hand on hers. "You're not."

She looked at their hands and then up at him. A smile started to creep up on her face.

_Boys and girls pretend to know me  
They try so hard  
And I get what I want  
My name is my credit card  
Don't try to hate me  
Because I am so popular  
Pop, pop, pop-ular..._

Jason sighed, closing his eyes and held onto her hand, not wanting her to let go.

Kelsi pulled her cellphone out, blushing in embarrassment, "Sorry. Sharpay." She flipped open her phone. "Sharpay?" She rolled her eyes and nodded a bit with some "Mhmmm"s and "Yes"s. She hung up and then realized his hand was still on hers. She flushed even pinker and pulled her hand away. "I have to go, Jason," she whispered to him as if it was a secret, refusing to meet his eyes. She took her things and rushed out of the music room.

Jason watched her stumble out the door. She really was a klutz. But that's why he liked her. He could always stoop in and save her if needed. Although she had been some what independent since they started school.

_HSM_

Kelsi rushed toward the stage and stopped when she heard some voices. She furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of the commotion.

"Her's your coffee, Sharpay," came the sound of a gentle English voice.

Must be that new girl, Tiara something or other.

"I SAID GET THE MUSIC!"

That was definitely Sharpay.

"After I take her to prom, I'll have the music."

Ryan...?

Kelsi's face dropped and she could feel something rising in her stomach.

"Well, then sleep with her or something. I'm not waiting for my music!" Sharpay yelled.

Kelsi turned around quickly and ran down the hall.

_HSM_

"So you get to talk with Kelsi yet?" Zeke asked, nudging Jason playfully.

Jason sighed with a shrug, "More or less. But not about what I wanted." He tossed the ball to Chad, who shot the ball into the hoop.

"You can't ask her to prom?" Chad asked.

"You haven't asked Taylor," Troy reminded.

"Ryan asked her," Jason mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Ouch," Troy stated.

Jason shrugged, trying not to care, but he did. He cared a lot.

"Jason."

Jason turned around to face the open double doors to find Kelsi running over to him. He frowned at the tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes and her face flushed and the way her body was shaking with her shoulders hunched over. "Kelsi?" he said in concern.

"Miss Nielsen, this is a..." Coach started.

Jason held up his hand to Coach to stop him, which he hesitantly oblied to.

Kelsi hugged him, wrapping her arms around his torso and sobbed on his chest, hiding her face.

Jason wrapped his arms tight around her shoulder, stroking her matted hair back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Existentialism on Prom Night  
Chapter: 3  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Jason finds out Ryan and Sharpay's plans and thinks about using it to get back with Kelsi, but only if Kelsi doesn't find out first. Spoilers for HSM 3.  
Fandom: High School Musical 3  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story._

  
Kelsi stared at the lunch tray Jason had put in front of her. She shook her head at it. "Jason, I'm not hungry," she reminded.

Jason sighed, rubbing her arm, "You still have to eat."

Kelsi shook her head with a frown.

Jason pulled her into him and moved his arms back around her small figure.

Kelsi laid her cheek on his shoulder, closing her eyes with a soft sigh.

Jason rested his head on hers and clutched her close. "One bite. Taylor said this stuff's amazing," he informed with a small smile.

"Taylor, huh?" Kelsi mumbled. She pulled back, smiling a little. "Desperate enough to use that excuse?" she turned back to the red tray and took a bite.

Jason grinned, "Thank you."

Kelsi shook her head while she swallowed and said, "Only because Taylor said it."

"Taylor said what?" Taylor interjected, moving between Jason and Kelsi.

"How amazing the food is," Kelsi replied, taking another bite.

Gabriella pushed Jason even further away from Kelsi as she took a seat. "Isn't it?" she asked.

Kelsi smiled, "Taylor knows best."

"Don't I?" Taylor gloated with a grin.

Jason frowned, getting up dejectedly and went back to the jock table.

_HSM_

Kelsi took her seat behind the pian in the orcestra pit. She pulled out her music and started going over it again.

Ryan was showing Troy some of his dance moves. He stopped at the sound of the piano and turned to the orcestra pit. He smiled and waved Troy off, "Take a break."

Ryan walked to the edge of stage. He hummed along as she played. _"You know how life can be,"_ he sang softly. When he realized he didn't get her attention, he frowned and sang a bit louder, _"It changes over night."_

Kelsi pretended not to notice and she continued to stare intently at her music while she played.

"Kelsi," Zeke called out from the stage.

Kelsi looked up at him and smiled, looking right through Ryan, "Hey Zeke!" She pulled herself out of the pit and walked over to him.

Ryan turned, watching her as she walked past. He frowned, feeling his stomach knot. He sighed, calling out, "Troy, let's keep working."

Jason stood in the curtains, watching with a satisfied smirk on his face. He turned around and headed to the dressing room to try on his costume.


End file.
